


BOTHERED - EREMIKA SHORT

by erenerotica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Hardcore, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Rating: M, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenerotica/pseuds/erenerotica
Summary: Eren forgets he and Mikasa's 2 year anniversary, along with finally noticing his wife is unhappy. He decides to rectify that problem immediately.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	BOTHERED - EREMIKA SHORT

**Author's Note:**

> Circuit mid-1950s 
> 
> Eren and Mikasa’s relationship is strained due to work and keeping up with appearance. Eren is a CEO at a popular magazine company. Mikasa works as an assistant or a famous actor. They’re both wealthy and busy most of the time. They met at a release party, when the famous actor was featured on their issue. They dated for a few months, but Mikasa got pregnant so their hurried and got married. She miscarried a few weeks into the marriage. They stayed together because they didn’t want to ruin their good reputation, and people are very nosy and judgmental.   
>    
> It’s about 2 years into their marriage. They sleep in the same bed, seen each other naked countless times, and even sometimes have sex. But it’s been literal months since they have sex, and even longer since that sex was actually pleasurable and passionate. Mikasa is very bored, and Eren is oblivious to her boredom. Mikasa is still attracted to Eren, though Eren is falling out of love and has even been flirting with another woman, potentially almost having an affair. 

On a morning of a very busy day at their breakfast table, Mikasa asks Eren if he still loves her.

Eren answers “Of course,” nonchalantly, not even looking up from his paper. But Mikasa is somber, staring away at the calendar. Their two year anniversary was the day before, and Eren hasn’t said anything about it. 

Mikasa asks him again, this time more brash. “I said, ‘do you love me?’” 

Eren looks up from the newspaper finally catching onto her insecurity. “I love you, very much.” He hesitates almost like it was a question. 

Mikasa nods not looking at him. She stands, taking both their plates to put them in the sink. Eren stares as she does this, watching her leave the kitchen. He notices the calendar, getting up to check the date, seeing their anniversary had passed. Eren curses to himself. He goes up stairs very slowly, trying to find the words to make it up to her. Thinking about buying lavish things, like a new car or diamond necklace. He feels they aren’t good enough, since Mikasa doesn’t have interest in materials. 

He creeps in the room, seeing she isn’t there. He’s about to leave until he hears her moan in the bathroom. He sneaks over peaking in, ducking away quickly so she wouldn’t she him. She’s masturbating on the toilet, furiously. Rubbing her clit in a circular motion and thrusting her hips. He stares in, making sure not to get caught. She doesn’t look up one time, angrily rubbing herself to calm down. He’s never seen her do that, in fact, he didn’t know what she was doing. He didn’t know anything about the clit, even though she has told him to focus on it before, but he’d only do it for a little bit before sticking his dick in. He’s never seen her in heat like this before, feeling a bit insecure that it wasn’t him to do it. He looks away thinking about their time together, and how their backyard wedding was loveless. He only married her because he got her pregnant, but it didn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings for her. He starts to feel guilty, peaking back in only to be shocked again. 

She’s fingering herself. Curling her fingers inward and upward. She’s jerking herself hand in a circular motion. Eren is amazed, feeling himself get hard. He wants to help, but he doesn’t want to interrupt. The house phone starts ringing, startling both Eren and Mikasa. Eren ducks out of the room gently closing the door only to open it loudly. He hurried to the phone as Mikasa steps out of the bathroom. It’s his boss, reminding him of the dinner tonight. Eren hangs up pretending to be shocked to see Mikasa come out the bathroom. 

“I didn’t know you were in here.” He says walking to the dresser. “It’s about time we start our day, don’t you think?” 

Mikasa stares at the floor, still a bit flustered. 

Eren stares at her through the mirror. “What’s the matter, honey?” 

Mikasa falsely smiles. “Nothing, darling.” 

He turns to face her with a dim smile. “Good. We have a busy day today. After work I have to go to the bank, then speak to the chairman in person about this new issue.” He’s picking out his cuff links and brushing his hair. “Is Jean doing anything new? It’s been a hot second since I’ve last heard of him.” 

“Oh yes! He’s shooting for a brand new movie soon. An action one! He says it’s going to be a box office hit. The best of his career!” 

“That’s a lot of talk. Is it with another big director?” 

“I’m not too sure. He just said it’s going to be a masterpiece. He has a lot of faith in it…” her voice trails off. 

“It’s good to have faith in something.” 

“Yes…” 

“We better get our day started, honey. It’s a busy one, yes?” 

Mikasa at her feminist group meeting. The girls are telling her that she looks unhappy, and that Eren isn’t treating her right. One even suggests Eren may be having an affair, to which Mikasa replies with, “He cares too much about his reputation to do something that risky.” 

They ask her if he was would she stay with him.

She tells them she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She tells them, “He is my first. We met in high school you know? Yes, of course, you know… Don’t you think it means something? I hadn’t seen him since graduation, and then years later we meet suddenly again? At such a strange time too. The spark, I felt it. He felt it too, he must have! It’s destiny we be together… isn’t it?”

The girls deny this, calling it was a fairytale propaganda misogynists came up with so women would feel obligated to stay in a loveless marriage. But Mikasa is not entirely convinced. Mikasa is still very attached to Eren, they were going to have a baby together, and she was more than prepared and more than happy to have it with him. After the miscarriage, she feared the only reason he was staying with her was because of the baby. She feels their marriage is on the rocks, and doesn’t know what to do. 

After the dinner, Eren and Mikasa are arriving home. Eren compliments her again, “My, my. You were the life of the party weren’t you? Did you see everyone gawking at you in amazement. Not that I blame them…” 

Mikasa blushes, “You are just being nice.” 

Eren frowns a bit. “I mean it. You are gorgeous. Marilyn Monroe, she is nothing compared to you.” 

Mikasa weakly smiles. “Thank you, darling.” She heads up the stairs as Eren follows behind her. “I’m quite beat.” She says as they enter the bedroom. “I cannot wait until I get out of these heels.” 

“How about I help you out of that dress as well?” 

“Oh, Eren, I’m not in the mood ton—“ Eren kisses her, but not just kiss, passionately pressing his lips against hers and caressing her jaw with his hand, the other hand undoing her updo with rough brushing.

Mikasa is taken aback. Falling into the kiss. She’s caressing his neck and hair Their bodies pressed together. He kisses her neck, even licking behind her ear. “Honey,” she says breathless, “what’s got you so… bothered?” 

“You.” He says backing her onto the bed where she flopped, her hair completely coming undone and her scarf unraveling revealing her voluptuous chest. He stares down at her, nearly ripping his cuff links and tossing off his jacket. 

Mikasa stares at him, slightly annoyed, “Really, honey. I’m not in the mood to just hump and then sleep. I rather slee—“ 

“I’m not in the mood for that either.” 

“What?” 

“When was the last time we had sex, Mikasa?” 

Mikasa stares off thinking. “A few weeks ago, maybe?” 

“No… I mean… when was the last time we… fucked? Where I had you breathless, begging for more?” 

Mikasa glares at him, knowing the answer. “Senior year. On lover’s lane in your father’s fancy truck.” She smiles sincerely, “By the time we were done, you were afraid the smell of sweat and semen would stay and your father would find out. He never did, did he?” 

Eren blinks slowly, swallowing. “No. He didn’t.” He climbs on top of her, kissing her gently. “You were my first. Can you believe it? Well… I’m sure you can… What I mean is, you were my first and after years of not speaking, here we are together, married.” 

“We didn’t want… the baby… we didn’t want it to be born out of wedlock. That’s the reason, right?” 

Eren frowns. “Is that what you think? That I only married you for the baby? You’re in a, what is it called, female group? We had a choice. Roe v. Wade, Mikasa. Even without it, I have money and power. I married you… because I thought we were going to be a family.” 

Mikasa frowned feeling tears fill up. ”A family?”

He lowered his eyes. “I’ve been mistreating you. I even forgot our anniversary. How dare I? A woman like you, should never have to be with a man like me.” 

“This is very sudden Eren.” 

“Only because you’ve been living with a man who had all he wanted already. It must’ve felt like an eternity not getting what you want.” He glares at her, a glaze over his eyes that startled her. “That ends tonight.” He bends down kissing her neck, smooching down to her cleavage. Pulling down the top of her red dress, strapping her arms together as her brassiere reveals. He massages her chest staring deeply at her skin. He pulls one side down, dipping his head down the top of her boob to drift over her soft nipple. He sucks softly.

Mikasa gasps, blushing over her pale skin. Like red water paint on a white board.

He flicks the tip with his tongue, sucking harder. With his other hand he tweaks her nipple through the bra. She jerks, tossing her head over messing her black strains more. He gently nibbles it, staring to get her reaction, which was one of shock. Her legs squeeze together underneath Eren. He pulls down the other side, squeezing her bosom together. “What a woman. It’s a rarity, really, to have someone as gorgeous as you.” 

Mikasa bites her lip as he suckles between both of them. He plays with her chest for a while, before unzipping her dress to completely pull it down pass her heels. There, he gently takes them off as well. He stands over her, looking at her waist trainer. “That looks uncomfortable…” 

Mikasa laughs covering her face. “You should’ve told me. I would’ve gotten more dressed for the occasion.” 

“What? So you can wear something that I’m only going to rip off? No, I like catching you off guard. Take it off.” Mikasa does as he continues. “I want you raw.” 

She blushes as she tosses it to the side. He kisses her sweaty stomach, lost in her smell. He lifts her legs apart smiling. “You’ve soaked your knickers, darling.” He brushes a finger over the wet patch. She gasps out as he licks the patch. Laughing, he takes them off to reveal her bush. He stares as if it’s the first time seeing her completely naked. He swallows, dipping his head down to get a full taste of her. He smiles. “It’s bitter.” 

She covers her mouth. “I’m sorry!” 

“For what?” He licks again this time harder. He holds her by her thighs roughly jerking his tongue. Mikasa starts to moan. “I saw you this morning. You were rubbing yourself. It seemed like it felt good. Right here, was it?” He taps her clit as she hilts. “Yes… I’ve been neglecting it. I didn’t know it caused that much pleasure.” He pulls the hood back as the nub twitched. His eyes lights up. “So naughty. How could I have missed this?” He flicked it again causing her to hiss. “Does that hurt?” 

“No...” 

“Then… show me. Show me what to do to make you feel good.” 

Mikasa rubs herself slowly picking up pace. She moans giggling. Eren starts to breathe hard. He moves her hand coping her movements and watching her reaction. He goes faster pressing harder. She falls on the bed arching her back. He licks her drenched lips. “You’re fucking soaked. You’ve never been this wet before, have you? It’s so tempting to fuck your pussy, but I want to see more.” He puts two fingers in, copying the same way he saw her do it. 

“Ah! Curl your fingers upward. Yes… there. Mmhn.” She bites her lip hard thrusting her hips into her movement. He goes faster, she’s screaming with pleasure now. Her voice is trembling and high, sweat bleeding down her body. “Ah, wait! I might… I might…” She’s hitching between words but is too embarrassed to say it. 

“What? Is something wrong?” 

“I might… pee. If you keep doing it like that.” 

Eren is puzzled. “Will it hurt?” 

Mikasa stares at him. “Um… no. It doesn’t hurt.” 

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem.” He continues, putting more force into it.

She screams again, jolting her body. “Yes, yes, yes, yes! Ah! It’s coming!” 

Eren doesn’t slow down, he watching intensely. She spurts, yanking his hand out and rubbing herself furiously. Clear liquid sprayed onto Eren and the floor. It dripped into her anus as it too throbbed and the edge of the bed. Eren opened his mouth as she sprayed more, licking all between her legs getting every drop he could. By the time she was finished, he was panting into her crotch close to coming just from the sight. His hands shook and his body was frozen. He muttered into her muff, bending his eyebrows inward. 

“Are you okay?” 

“That was… so… fucking… erotic.” He looks at her with desperation his face completed drenched. 

“Did you come?” 

He shakes his head, “I was very close.” He tries to catch. 

She smiles. “Let me do you.” 

“No, you don’t have to, I just wanted to pleasure you.” 

“It will, Eren.” She stands picking him up by his shirt. She takes it off with his pants pushing him to sit in her stain. She goes between his legs, admiring his raging erection. Just touching it made Eren seize. “Do you remember Marco?” 

“Ah… yes. The homosexual.” 

“He told me something very interesting about guys. That they have this spot that’s similar to women.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s like a pleasure button. Men and women aren’t that different after all.” 

“Where is it?” 

Mikasa smiles. “In your anus.” 

Eren stares at her. “… No.” 

“Come on. I thought you wanted to pleasure me?” 

He breathes. “… Next time. Okay? I’ll be more prepared.” 

“Even if I want you raw?” 

Eren smiles. “Next time. I’ll play with yours as well. Our sex life will be improving.” 

Mikasa smiles accepting that. She sucks him off, gripping his balls and everything. Eren whines, eventually coming in her mouth. She continues to suck, having Eren scream. 

They penetrate on the bed, having passionate sex. The bed rocked, board slamming into the wall. Eren could bathe in Mikasa’s cunt. He had a grand ol’ time fucking. Panting like a primate in heat. And his wife enjoyed every minute of it.

What will the girls think at their next meeting? Seeing Mikasa arrive with a specific glow. They’ll know right away, her man did his job. 

Mikasa squirts over Eren dick as he pounded her. Intense shocks running through her body as he impaled deep into her. Her breasts motion in individual circles. She’s in tears she feels so good. Feeling so attractive and noticed by her husband. The pure satisfaction on her face when Eren talks about impregnating her.

He comes inside of her. Nearly crying himself over the intense rush from his balls. His seed dripped out her as he pulled out slowly. Out of breath, he falls next to his wife, digging his arm under her head. He kisses her forehead, admiring his her grin. 

But her grin comes to a halt as she looks to her husband. “What if it doesn’t work? What if I lose another baby?”

Eren rests his head on top of hers, “Then we will keep trying.” 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo! my first eremika short i wrote a while back but for some reason never posted... i usually write a whole lotta gay shit but i also ship eremika so it was inevitable id write some smut lmao! i hope you enjoyed! PLease leave feedback, if this gets enough positive comments and kudos i'll write another part! Thank you!
> 
> instagram: @bishkraftz <3


End file.
